Submissive
by shadesOfDarkness71
Summary: Morgan finally has what he wants - complete control. When a case interrupts that, just how far will Morgan take things? Will it give away they're secret. Warning: slash, and consensual bondage.
1. Chapter 1

All Spencer Reid could see was blackness. Even the dim light that had been peeking around the edges of the blindfold was no longer there. That meant the lights had been turned off. He wasn't sure when that had happened. Actually, he wasn't sure of much right now. He had lost track of how much time had past. Lost track of how long he had been restrained like he was which in itself was a very disconcerting feeling.

Spencer arched his back, trying to relieve the stiffness in his muscles. Moving his head side to side helped a bit too. That little bit of movement, which he seemed to be repeating more frequently, was all that he could manage in the restraints he found himself in. Cuffs had been placed around each wrist and ankle. A rope had been looped through the d-ring on each cuff and then secured to a post of the bed, securing his naked body in a very stringent spread-eagle position. A position that was becoming very uncomfortable. At least the discomfort from the chastity cage that had been placed on him had eased up.

He hadn't felt this trapped since he had been Hankle's captive down in Georgia. Even though he had less range of movement then he had then, this was a completely different feeling. Though uncomfortable there wasn't the fear that there had been then. This time was different. This time Spencer knew that all he had to do was request it and he would be released. Granted, there would eventually be some teasing if he did so, after Morgan was sure he was okay, but he would be released.

A cramp in his left calf caused Spencer to bite down on his lower lip, to keep from calling out in pain. He didn't want to show weakness. With the limited movement he did have, Spencer tried to relax the muscle, feeling relieved when the cramp had passed.

This wasn't how he had expected this scenario to turn out. The beginning of the evening hadn't been too unexpected. They had reached Friday evening without a case which meant with any luck they could get through the weekend without working. As Morgan's birthday was on Saturday, Spencer had wanted to do something to make the weekend special for him. His lover of the past year had been trying to get him to experiment with bondage but Spencer had been reluctant. Though he hadn't said anything, Spencer could tell that his reluctance had been disappointing to Morgan.

Mustering all the courage he could gather, Spencer had finally decided on a way he could make Morgan's birthday special. The younger man had finally given in to Morgan on the bondage issue. It wasn't just that though, he had told Morgan that he would submit to anything he wanted for twenty-four hours. Though uneasy about exploring this new realm, Spencer reminded himself that he trusted Morgan more than anyone else in his life. Though the older man might inflict some 'pleasurable' pain, he wouldn't do anything to really hurt him.

So it was, that Reid had arrived at Morgan's house at seven o'clock on Friday evening. After letting him into the house and shutting the door, Morgan had wasted no time. Before he had realized what was happening, Morgan had cuffed his hands behind his back. Then, placing a few tender kisses had asked if Spencer was positive he wanted to go through with it. Spencer assured him that he was.

Within moments, Morgan had guided Spencer to the couch and was stripping him. The chastity cage had been applied next, after which, Morgan had slowly kissed his way up Spencer's body to his neck, eventually finding his mouth. A heavy make-out session ensued, during which Spencer soon discovered the discomfort and frustration on the chastity cage as his manhood had swelled in its confines but couldn't reach the full erection that his body desired. The feelings of frustration were compounded by his inability to place his hands, still cuffed behind his back with the shirt bunched around his wrists, on Morgan's body.

The session had continued, Spencer finding himself in several different restrictive positions. He had even given Morgan a blow job while his hands were secured behind his back. It was a different experience, but the end result had assured Spencer he had done an adequate job.

At nine o'clock, Spencer was given a brief period of freedom, during which he cleaned himself up a bit. The session had then been taken to the bedroom where Morgan had secured his lover into the position he was currently in. There had been some kissing followed by a merciless tickling session which had left Spencer's ribs sore from the laughter. Then Morgan had suddenly left him alone without any warning.

As he had times before, Spencer laid listening closely for any sings his lover was still in the room. He couldn't tell. Had Morgan grown tired of the game and simply gone to sleep. Left him alone.

Without any real hope of effecting an escape, Reid began to struggle against his bonds. He struggled until he was exhausted and then laid still on the bed. His breathing was heavy and fast from the physical effort he had exerted. For the first time that night, he started feeling a bit of terror.

Suddenly he felt hands on his bare skin. Instinctively, he tired to free himself again, forgetting the situation he was in. Feeling a sense of danger, until he heard Morgan's voice whisper in his ear.

"Shhh, relax, Pretty Boy."

Spencer ceased his fruitless struggles against his restraints as Morgan ran his hands gently along his body. It was long before Spencer felt the pressure of Morgan's body resting on top of his own.

"I thought you had left me," Spencer said, when he was finally able to find his voice.

"No. I was in the room the whole time, drinking in the site of you. There is something about watching you squirm on my bed that is somehow arousing. I was curious to see how long you could endure this position and you didn't disappoint."

Spencer felt the pressure of Morgan's body leave him.

"Don't leave me alone," he pleaded, wishing his hands weren't restrained so he could reach for the dark-skinned agent.

"I'm not," Morgan told him. Spencer shivered as the older man trailed a hand down the length of his body. "Just going to make you a little more comfortable,"

Moments later, Spencer felt the strain on his left leg disappear followed by the right. He sighed in relief, finally realizing just how uncomfortable of a position he had been in. He felt Morgan move his legs together, and though he couldn't see what he was doing, Spencer knew that his lover had soon linked the cuffs together somehow. Though still restraining, it was much more comfortable.

Spencer soon felt Morgan straddling him at the waist. A few moments later, the blindfold was being removed. Spencer took in his surroundings. The room was still dark which meant it was still night time. The small lamp on the bureau across the room was the only light in the room. Morgan readjusted the ropes securing his hands to the posts, relieving the strain on his shoulders.

"What's next?" Spencer asked, surprising himself at his desire to continue, despite the rising discomfort of the chastity cage he still wore.

"Something I think you'll find relaxing. You've been such a willing submissive I think you deserve a bit of a break," Morgan said, reaching up to undo the cuff securing Reid's right wrist. The left wrist followed, and though his hands were free, Reid still found himself pinned to the bed from the weight of Morgan's body.

Ignoring his aching muscles, Spencer's reached up and put his hands behind Morgan's neck, soon placing a good long kiss on his lips.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," Morgan said, as the long, deep kiss ended.

"Maybe I should have given in sooner," Spencer replied.

"My twenty-four hours aren't up yet, Pretty Boy," Morgan replied, a grin coming to his face. He un-straddled the younger man though didn't leave the bed. "Turn over," he instructed.

Reid did as bided, his muscles stating their protest. As soon as Reid was on his stomach, Morgan was once again straddling him. Reaching down, he picked up Reid's left wrist and was soon securing the cuff in it once again. A shiver went through the younger man's body as wondered what was about to come.


	2. Chapter 2

As he felt the leather lining of the cuff encircled his right wrist, the trapped feeling came over him once again. Yes there was slack in the ropes this time, for which his aching muscles were thankful, and though his ankles were shackled together, he could move his legs. Still, even these restraints left him vulnerable, a feeling Spencer Reid had often felt but never liked before. Somehow this time was different.

Was it because this time he was only vulnerable to Morgan? As much as his lover was enjoying this, he knew all he had to do was say so, and Morgan would stop. Would release him and more than likely hold him until he knew the younger man was okay. Or maybe it was the relief in knowing that he couldn't ruin the moment. When it came to love, Spencer sometimes felt like an idiot and was often unsure of what to do. Not that Derek seemed to mind, often smiling as he explained or showed Spencer what he wanted to do. Still, the restraint of movement seemed to take some of that pressure off.

Spencer felt Morgan's lips on the back of his neck. Beneath him, his manhood swelled further in pleasure, pressing against the confines of its cage. Reid let out a groan, and immediately heard his lover's soft laughter in his ear. The younger man knew then that his lover was enjoying turning him on and knowing that the relief would be denied. A form of tease and denial. Facts started going through his head from things he had read. Facts that he knew Morgan would have absolutely not interest in especially in their current situation.

Those facts were suddenly pushed out of his mind though as another powerful sensation swept through his body. Morgan had grabbed his hair, pulling his head off the bed, and was now kissing his exposed throat. It took a moment for Reid to realize that the groans he was hearing was coming from himself.

"Please, take it off," Spencer managed to get out, referring to the device that was denying him the release that he knew he was on the edge of.

"You gave me twenty-four hours," came the whispered reply. If Reid could have seen Morgan's face, he knew the older man would have been smiling. He released his hold on Reid's hair.

Morgan slipped his hands underneath Reid's body. Slowly, those hands moved down his naked form, finally finding the body's most sensitive region. Morgan's weight was now on his legs, and Reid's body tensed as the moans continued to come from his lips.

"Please," he pleaded again. The word no more than a whisper in between pants of air.

Morgan continued, another soft laugh his only answer. When Morgan's hands finally left his body, Reid relaxed on the bed, out of breath, for once in his life his mind void of the jumbled thoughts that normally sped through it. Despite the discomfort, he felt a sense of euphoria.

Reid felt the weight of Morgan's body shift higher up on his body, all to aware of his lover's naked form. And then Morgan's hands were on him again, rougher this time, as they massaged an oil into his aching shoulders. The massage continued. Reid's arms. His back. Morgan was starting on his leg when the Morgan's phone rang.

With a groan, Morgan hung his head. He had a bad feeling he knew exactly what a call at this time of the day meant. Getting up from the bed, Morgan retrieved the phone and answered it.

Reid turned his head on the bed, watching Morgan. Listening to the older agent's side of the conversation.

"Okay, I'll be there. I'll call Reid for you, Hotch," Morgan said, his eyes falling on the still restrained body of his lover. There was a short pause and then Morgan ended the call.

"Missing child in Slates Mill, Virginia. The team is meeting in forty," Morgan said, as he put down his cell and grabbed some clothes. He then headed for the bathroom.

"Ah, Morgan."

"I didn't forget you, Pretty Boy. I'll get you after I shower."

Helpless, Reid watched Morgan disappear into the bathroom. Alone, his mind immediately went to the case, wondering just what the situation was they were going to be headed into. He heard the water in the shower start to run. The new case was forgotten as he pictured himself in the shower with Morgan. It was a fantasy he immediately regretted as the discomfort down below rose once again.

Unable to do much else, Reid laid there listening. It wasn't long before the water was shut off. He could hear the shower curtain being pushed back through the open door. Heard a variety of sounds as Morgan dried himself off and dresses. Then the water began to run in the sink. Not long after the water was turned off again, Morgan emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed, carrying a basin and a towel.

"Just going to wash the oil off of you first," Morgan said, before Reid could say anything.

Morgan quickly washed the oil off Spenser's upper body and then dried it. He then finally released his wrists and ankles from the cuffs. As Reid sat up on the bed, Morgan retrieved a small key from the night stand, tucked it in his pocket, and headed for the door.

"Ah, Morgan," Reid began. "Did you forget something?"

"No," Morgan said, having reached the door. He turned around, one hand on the door jam, a mischievous smile lighting up his face. "It'll remind you that you still owe me thirteen hours."

"We're going to be with the team," Reid said his face paling.

"So. Act normally and they won't know. Besides, I don't care if they know, remember," Morgan told him, leaving the room. "Hurry up, we need to leave soon," Morgan called back.

Reid stood and looked down. Could he act normally wearing this thing. He had a sudden urge to follow Morgan and beg for release. He was sure he could manage it if he begged hard enough. He kept himself from doing it though. Reid was pretty sure that was exactly what Morgan was hoping for.

Instead, Reid walked toward the closet, finding one of his outfits that had found its way to Morgan's house over the past year.

* * *

By the time Reid was ready to leave, Morgan had managed to make them both an egg sandwich and a cup of coffee. He held both out to Reid as he entered the room. Reid took the coffee but waved off the sandwich.

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat it," Morgan told him, not backing down any. "It's going to be a long day, especially as neither of us have had much sleep."

Wanting to avoid any argument, Reid took the sandwich from Morgan. Morgan leaned in and placed a kiss on Reid's lips, which Reid automatically returned.

"Its too bad that kiss will have to last for the duration of this case. Its always hard to resist the urge to kiss you when we're with the team."

"Speaking of the team," Reid said, uncomfortably,"we're going to be late if we don't get going."

Morgan nodded, giving up the line of conversation he had been trying to direct. The one subject that Reid avoided the most was the topic of them telling the team about their relationship.

Morgan grabbed his own sandwich and coffee and the two of them headed for Morgan's vehicle. As he pulled out into the street, void of traffic at this early hour, Morgan vowed that soon he would get Reid to at least talk about the subject of letting their team know about their relationship. Morgan hated trying to conceal it, as if it was something to be ashamed of. He wasn't a bit ashamed about admitting to anyone that he was in love with Spencer Reid. In fact, he was kind of proud of that fact.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the BAU team was already in the conference room when Morgan walked in, followed by Reid. Garcia was standing near the video screen ready to give the briefing. Morgan still thought it was strange to see the red-head giving the briefings after all the years that JJ had done so.

Morgan walked around the table to take a seat next to Prentiss, leaving a seat open for Reid between Hotch and Rossi. Both of the older profilers eyes were on the younger agent as he sat down at the table. Feeling self-conscious, Reid avoided eye contact as he sat down.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah. Fine." Reid said, looking down at the table in front of him. He could feel Morgan's eyes on him from across the table.

"Rough night?" Rossi asked. "You look like you're kind of stiff."

Reid felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "Must have fallen asleep in an awkward position," he replied, opening the file that Garcia had placed in front of him. He could still feel Morgan's eyes on him and didn't chance looking up. He was sure something would be given away if he looked at Morgan. The young doctor was grateful when the technical analyst started filling them in about the case.

At four o'clock that morning, Mr and Mrs. Charlton had been awoken by their dog barking outside. Mr. Charlton had gone downstairs to see what had Jade, their two year old golden retriever, riled up. Already awake, Mrs. Charlton got up to check on their nine-year old son, Jake. She found his bed empty. Thinking he may have snuck downstairs to watch tv she hurried down the steps. Upon coming back into the house, finding no clue as to what had riled Jade up, Mr. Charlton had found his wife crying hysterically in the living room. Once he had finally determined what had her so upset, Mr. Charlton had called the police. The Slates Mill police had responded immediately and shortly after arriving on scene had called in the state police. While the search for Jake Charlton got underway, the Virginia State Police had also put in a call for the FBI to help.

"Are the parents at the home?" Hotch asked as the brief discussion of the few facts that they had wrapped up.

"Ah, no. Mr. and Mrs. Charlton are currently at the police station while the crime scene team goes over the house," Garcia replied.

"Okay. Prentiss, you're with me. We'll head to the station and meet with the parents and get things set up there. Rossi, Morgan and Reid I want the three of you to head directly to the Charlton home. I don't need to remind any of you how important it is for us to hit the ground running on this one. Garcia, I want you to start by getting the list of known sex offenders in the area. I want that information available to us when we need it."

"Yes, sir," Garcia replied.

"Let's get going," Hotch said, casting a glance around the table at each of his team members.

* * *

Agent David Rossi looked up at the rear-view mirror as he drove toward Slates Mill. He wasn't checking on the traffic behind him, of which there was very little, but instead checking on his teammate who sat in the back.

Reid had spent the first twenty minutes of the trip shifting around in the seat, as if he was trying to find a comfortable position. Though he had been tempted to say something, Rossi had chosen to remain quiet. Sideways glances at Morgan in the passenger seat next to him had revealed that Morgan either hadn't noticed the behavior or wasn't concerned about it. Now the kid had fallen asleep in the back seat, head resting on the window.

_Talk about awkward positions_, Rossi thought. _The kid was going to wake up with a very stiff next. Still, he looked like he could use some sleep when he walked into the conference room this morning._

Curiosity finally getting the better of him, Rossi addressed Morgan.

"Is there something going on with Reid?" Rossi asked.

"Excuse me?" The other profiler asked, trying to figure out where his teammate was going with the question.

"Is he not feel well? Not sleeping well? He's definitely looked better than he did this morning when he walked in. The two of you are friends, I thought maybe he might have told you something that he hasn't mentioned to the rest of us."

Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "He hasn't said anything to me," Morgan replied. "Maybe he had a late night. We did get called in kind of early this morning."

Though he didn't voice it, Morgan continued the answer in his head. _And somehow, I don't think he slept very much in the position he was in last night_, he thought as the vision of Reid tied spread-eagle to his bed came back to him. _Hell, I only caught a quick nap. Still, last night had definitely been worth it._

Morgan glanced in the rear-view mirror. Reid's head was visible to him as his friend slept in the back seat.

"True," Rossi replied. Still, he planned on keeping an eye on his young teammate during the course of the case. Something wasn't quite right, and Rossi knew he couldn't ignore that gut feeling in good conscious.

The two profilers fell silent. The only conversation that occurred in the SUV was work related. As Rossi pulled next to the curb in front of the Charlton's house, Morgan turned in his seat to reach back to Reid.

"Hey, Kid, we're here," Morgan said, giving Reid's shoulder a slight shake.

Reid came slowly awake. Blinking his eyes a few times as he looked around, reminding himself where he was. The kink in his neck was making him quickly regret ever falling asleep. He reached up with one hand to try and massage the kink away, as he opened the back door of the SUV. As he stepped out of the vehicle he once again became aware of the cage he still wore.

_This is going to be a very long day_, Reid thought as he followed Rossi and Morgan toward the house and the police detective walking toward them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well there doesn't seem to have been much of a struggle in here," SSA Rossi commented as he followed Dr. Reid into the bedroom of Jake Charlton. "It doesn't even have the feel of a nine year old's room," he commented looking around at the toys put away, and the books all lined up on the shelf. The only sign of a mess were the G.I. Joe figures scattered on the desk and the rumpled blankets on the bed.

"Mrs. Charlton told the detectives that she had cleaned the room yesterday afternoon," Reid commented, scanning the file the lead detective had given them downstairs.

"So, Jake either didn't have time to make a mess in here or he was told not to. Judging from the toys on the desk, I'm going with the first scenario," Rossi said. "So he came into the room, and abducted Jake from his bed while everyone was asleep. He would have had to keep Jake quiet to avoid waking up the parents."

"He probably used either a gag or drugged him," Reid commented as he made his way over the window. Looking down, he could see Morgan down below as the other agent examined the outside of the house for evidence. He was hoping to find out how the UnSub had entered the Charlton home.

"What's so interesting out there," Rossi asked, coming over to the window to stand next to Reid.

Reid jumped at the sound of his teammate's voice. "Nothing," he said quickly, turning his back to the window.

"You sure you're okay?" Rossi asked, looking at Reid quizzically. The kid usually wasn't so jumpy.

"Yeah, fine. Where were we?"

"Trying to determine how the UnSub got in, abducted Jake Charlton, and got out of the house without waking up the parents."

Rossi walked in the direction of the bed, talking out loud as he did. Reid stood with his back to the wall, listening to his teammate trying to recreate the crime.

"Once he is in, assuming he keeps the victim quiet, getting out would be as simple as going out one of the doors. As there is no sign of forced entry, how did he get in?" Rossi asked.

"The bedroom window maybe," Morgan suggested as he climbed through the window. He put a hand on Reid's shoulder, causing the younger agent to jump.

"Morgan, don't do that," Reid said, turning to face his teammate.

"Who knew you were so jumpy," Morgan said, the smile on his face telling Reid he had gotten the exact reaction from him that the older profiler had wanted.

"That tree out there is fairly easy to climb, it was a warm night, if the window was left open, getting in wouldn't have been much of a problem."

"So, the UnSub would have known the layout of the house before last night as he would have needed to know which window was Jake's," Rossi said. "So he enters through the window . . . "

As Rossi theorized using the new information, Morgan pulled something out of his pocket. Opening his hand slightly, he held it so that Reid could see what was in it. "Don't worry I didn't lose the key during the climb," he whispered, and smiled as he watched Reid's face turn red.

"Morgan," Reid hissed, giving a panicked look in Rossi's direction who still had his back to his teammates.

Morgan slipped the key back in his pocket as he walked in Rossi's direction. Reid turned toward the window and let his hands rest on the sill of the open window, trying to regain his composure.

~_He wants me to plead with him to give me that key,_~ Reid thought. ~_It's not going to happen though. I'm not going to give in that easily._~

"I'm never going to remember where everyone's room is," Prentiss said as she and Reid walked down the hallway of the third room.

Jake Charlton's body had been found about two hours ago. They hadn't been able to put the pieces together to in order to find him in time. As the UnSub was still on the lose, the local police had asked the BAU to stay and help find him, afraid that another child would go missing. Hotch had agreed and then had dismissed the team for the night, to let everyone get some sleep. Giving the late notice about needing rooms, the best the one area hotel could do scattered the team onto different floors. Even Reid and Prentiss, whose rooms were on the same floor, had several rooms in between them.

"Well, if you need to know a room number, just give me a call," Reid told her.

"I'll do that, Doctor."

Saying goodnight to Prentiss, Reid slipped into his room as she continued down the hallway to her own room. Inside, his hotel room, Reid wasted no time changing into his pajamas, wanting only to slip into the bed and fall asleep. As he laid on the bed though, he suddenly found that despite the exhaustion sleep wouldn't come. Alone, nothing else to distract him, he was more aware of the chastity cage he wore than he had been all day and the frustration it was causing flooded through him.

Morgan's room was two floors above him. The older agent hadn't said anything else to him about their current situation, though Reid hadn't missed the glances Morgan had shot his way when no one else was looking. With the team's rooms spread out, sneaking to Morgan's room unnoticed probably wouldn't be too hard. Getting Morgan to release him might prove a bit more difficult but Reid was sure he could manage it. He knew what his lover liked. What he wanted and though Reid had told himself he wasn't going to give in this time, that determination was waning.

There was a knock on the door. Getting to his feet, Reid crossed over to the door. Checking through the peep hole, he saw Morgan standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked as he pulled open the door.

"Well, hello to you too," Morgan replied. "I wanted to see you."

"What if Prentiss sees you?" Reid asked sticking he head out in the hallway and looking in the direction of the other agent's room.

"I'll tell her I had a question about the case," Morgan told him. "I needed to see you and you obviously weren't going to come to me," he said, looking Reid's pajama clad body up and down.

"We're on a case."

"And we don't need to be anywhere until eight a.m.," Morgan told him. "So, are you going to let me in or do I have to kiss you here in the hallway."

Reid stepped to the side, giving Morgan room to step through the doorway. Though he felt pressured by Morgan to do so, Reid had to admit that he wanted to let his lover into the room. That he wanted to put his hand's on Morgan's body and feel Morgan's hands on his own.

Reid closed the door and slipped the security chain into place. He turned to find his way blocked by Morgan. Before the genius could figure out what was happening, he felt his body pinned to the door by his lover's body, and felt Morgan's lips on his own. Reid didn't fight it, giving into the desire he had been feeling all day.

After a bit, he felt Morgan's hands slide under the t-shirt he was wearing, slipping it up. Reid raised his arms, letting the article of clothing be removed, before reaching for Morgan's shirt. Below, he felt the rising pressure, and as Morgan's lips found his neck, he let out a moan.

"Want that cage removed?" Morgan whispered in his ear.

"Yes," Reid replied, not hesitating a moment with his answer.

Morgan reached behind his back. "Are you willing to submit to me for that release?" Morgan asked, holding up his handcuff's.

"Yes," Reid said again, a bit of desperation in his voice this time.

A grin of pleasure on his face, Morgan turned Reid around so that he was facing the door. He quickly had both cuffs around Reid's wrists, securing his arms behind his back.

"Let's hope there are no interruptions this time," Morgan whispered even as he guided Reid away from the door and in the direction of the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan let out a sigh of complete pleasure as he felt the sexual release spread throughout his body. As usual, his lover hadn't disappointed, Opening his eyes, he saw Reid still on his knees between his legs as Morgan sat on the bed. Reid's hands were still cuffed behind his back, and Morgan saw the pleading in his eyes.

Reaching out, Morgan took a hold of Reid's arms and gently pulled him to his feet. "That was good," Morgan whispered as he maneuvered Reid onto the bed, moving him to the center of it. Untying the drawstring of the flannel pajama pants Reid was still wearing, Morgan removed the rest of his lover's clothing. He felt a shiver of anticipation go through Reid's body. Getting to his feet, Morgan drank in the sight of his lover's naked form.

Reaching out, Morgan pulled the flat sheet from the bed. Twisting it into a rope, Morgan moved closer to the bed.

"Morgan, what are you doing?" Reid asked.

"I thought you said you would submit to me."

"I did," Reid replied as Morgan looped the flat sheet around his ankles. He didn't struggle, willing to keep his end of the bargain, as Morgan pulled the sheet tight, before encircling Reid's ankles again. Morgan puled the sheet tight again before knotting it off. Then moving Reid's body so he was laying diagonally on the bed, Morgan tied the loose ends of the sheet around the bed post.

Morgan looked down at his handiwork before he retrieved his clothes. He pulled on his boxers and then his jeans.

"Morgan?" Reid said again, a touch of panic in his voice now.

"I'm getting the key," Morgan replied, zipping and fastening the button of his jeans. He then reached into the front pocket and did pull out the key for the chastity cage.

Moving back to the bed he straddled Reid's lower legs. Slowly, Morgan used the key to undo the lock that held the cage in place. He relished in the moan that escaped from Reid's lips. "You are close to the edge aren't you," Morgan commented removing the cage and letting one finger trail down Reid's length.

Reid arched his back in response to the sensations that went through his body, another moan escaping.

"Shhh," Morgan said leaning forward and putting a finger over Reid's lips. "You don't want to attract attention now doing you," Morgan said teasingly, before getting up from the bed. Morgan made his way toward the door and retrieved his shirt which had been discarded there. He looked back at the bed, as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"You can't leave," Reid said, not really believing that Morgan was planning on leaving. Morgan just wanted to hear him plead for him to stay.

"You're not exactly in a position to stop me now, are you?"

"You said you would release me."

"I promised to remove the cage," Morgan reminded him. "I did," he said, as he reached for Reid's key card sitting on the desk of the room. On the bed, Reid had began to squirm on the bed as he tried to free himself.

"Morgan, please!" Reid said, more loudly this time, still struggling against the knots in the sheet that held him to the bed.

"I thought you didn't want to attract attention," Morgan said, putting a finger to his lips. "I'll be back in the morning to untie you," he said, reaching for the door knob.

As he watched the door shut behind Morgan, Reid continued to struggle to free himself, for the first time realizing just how tight Morgan had secured the cuff's around his wrists and how tight his ankles were bound. Still, he didn't want to be held bound like this until morning but Morgan was right, yelling would only attract attention that he didn't want.

Out in the hallway, Morgan stood in front of the door. He had no intentions of leaving Reid until morning. Had only wanted to see his lover's reaction. He stood in the hallway only a couple of minutes, before inserting the card into the lock, and slipping quietly back into the room. Struggling to free himself, Reid didn't here Morgan reenter the room.

Quietly, Morgan moved across the room to the bed. Reaching it, he put his hand over Reid's mouth, muffling the yell he had anticipated from the younger man. As Reid's eyes locked on him, he stopped struggling and Morgan removed his hand. Not moving from where he was, Morgan took his cell phone from its clip and reaching out, managed to put it on the night stand.

"Morgan, please untie me," Reid pleaded. "Please."

"Momentarily," Morgan whispered, placing a quick kiss on Reid's lips. Morgan than removed his shirt once again, as he climbed onto the bed.

It wasn't long before the only sounds coming from his lover was groans of pleasure. Nor did it take long for Morgan to effect the desired result. As Reid lay on the bed panting after experiencing the release, Morgan untied his ankles first then retrieving the key for the handcuffs, released Reid's hands. Placing the handcuffs and the key on the night stand between the two beds in the room, Morgan laid down next to his lover.

"Was that worth it?" Morgan whispered softly into Reid's ear.

"Yes," Reid answered, with a nod of his head.

Morgan reached out and ran his fingers through Reid's hair, relishing the feel of the strands on his bare skin. It was something that he had wanted to do all day, but couldn't with the other members of the team around. In the light of the lamp, Morgan saw Reid close his eyes, even as he tilted his head toward Morgan's hand.

It wasn't long before Morgan heard Reid's breathing even out, and knew the younger man had fallen asleep. Morgan got up off the bed, removed the blanket off the other bed and then laid back down beside Reid, pulling the blanket over the both of them. Morgan slipped one arm carefully under Reid's head, shifting him enough that his head was resting on his shoulder. With his other hand Morgan reached for one of the hotel issued pillows and placed it under his own head. Laying there, with the most important person in his life right next to him, it wasn't long before Morgan was able to drift asleep himself.

The beeping from the alarm on his cell phone cut through Morgan's sleep. Trying not to disturb Reid, he eased his arm out from under Reid's head, and then placed the pillow there. Morgan reached out for his cell phone quickly silencing it.

"Is it morning already?" Reid asked softly, not completely awake.

"Shh, it's still early," Morgan replied softly. "I just need to go to my own room, before there is a chance of someone seeing me. I'll see you at breakfast."

Reid nodded slightly, shifting his head on the pillow. Morgan watched a strand of hair fall across the younger man's face. He reached out, tucking it behind his Reid's ear, before placing a kiss on his forehead. Then gathering the rest of his things, Morgan slipped out of the room.

It was only five in the morning and the hallway of the hotel was silent. Morgan walked down the corridor to the stairwell and then made his way up to his own floor. Entering his room, Morgan didn't bother with turning on any lights. He felt his way to his bed and laid down on top of the covers. Flipping open his cell phone, he reset the alarm. Morgan hoped to get at least another hour of sleep, but somehow he didn't think it was going to be quite as easy to fall asleep as it had been when Reid was lying beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know it's short but I liked the point I reached as the ending of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A high pitch beeping cut through the peacefulness of sleep. With a groan, Reid slowly opened his eyes, trying to get his bearings though what he really wanted to do was turn off the alarm, turn over, and go back to sleep. Even in the haziness of sleep he was still lost in, Reid realized that choice wasn't really an option. He knew the alarm had been set to wake him up in time to meet the team so they could start in on the case they were currently working. What he would rather do was go back to dreamland and the dream he had been having about Morgan coming to his hotel room. It had seemed so real.

Throwing back the comforter, Reid started to put his feet over the side of the bed. He stopped in mid-motion when his eyes fell on a sheet caught on the post of the bed. It was twisted up, as if it had been used as a rope. It was then that he realized that the uncomfortable feeling of the cage was no longer present. What he had thought was a dream, hadn't been a dream at all!

_I just hope that no one of the team saw him coming or going_, Reid thought, as he got out of the bed. That was one obstacle he wasn't ready to cross yet.

Reid showered and dressed quickly. He retrieved his gun from the drawer he had stored it in the night before, and grabbing his bag and key card headed out of the hotel room. Opening the door, he was suddenly face to face with Prentiss, who was standing in the hallway. Her right hand was raised as if she was ready to knock on the door.

"Hey," Prentiss said, sounding surprise. "I was just ready to knock," she said.

"I can see that," Reid commented, as Prentiss finally lowered her hand.

"I thought we could head down for breakfast together," the dark-haired agent said.

Reid nodded his ascent, trying to hide his disappointment. He had been going to go up to Morgan's room and meet up with him, but he didn't know how to explain that to Prentiss without having her ask questions.

Prentiss to a step back, letting Reid exit his room. The two of them headed toward the elevator and headed down to the ground floor. Hotch and Rossi had already gotten their breakfast and were sitting together at a small table. Rossi had a newspaper open and Hotch was perusing the file once more, a cup off coffee in his left hand.

Prentiss and Reid to their own breakfasts, and then searched the room for an empty table. Spotting one, Prentiss lead the way across the wooden floor of the table area. Their path took them back the table their superiors were sitting at, and both gave a quick greeting that was returned. Reaching the corner table, Prentiss took a seat on the nearest side. Walking around the table Reid took a seat across from her.

"Is that all you're eating?" Prentiss questioned her co-worker as she started cutting her banana up into slices in her bowl of bran flakes.

Reid looked down at the corn muffin in front of him and then back up at Prentiss. "Breakfast really isn't my thing," Reid told her, as he tore off the tops of the sugar packets he held in his hand. He poured the find white powder out of the paper packets and into his cup.

"No wonder there is nothing to you," Prentiss commented. "How much do you weigh anyway?"

Reid opened his mouth, ready to tell her politely that it was none of her business, when Morgan spoke up.

"Not enough according to any ideal weight charts I've seen," Morgan commented as he sat down in the chair next to Reid. The plate he placed on the table had two waffles, two donuts, a blueberry muffin and two bananas.

"So you thought you'd make up for Reid not eating anything," Prentiss said taking in Morgan's plate.

"If I'm going to be active I've got to provide my body with plenty of fuel," Morgan told her. He took one of the bananas off the plate and held it out to Reid. "I had a feeling you would get practically nothing to eat."

"I don't want . . ."

"That corn muffin is not an adequate breakfast," Morgan told him, cutting off his protest.

Reluctantly, Reid took the banana from the older agent. Across the table, Prentiss watch the exchange mildly amused. It wasn't the first time she had seen Morgan get on Reid about what he was eating while they were on a case and she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time either. She had noticed how protective Morgan was of the younger agent the first case the three of them had been on together. Sure, Hotch, JJ, and Gideon had all shown the same protective tendencies toward her youngest team member but somehow it seemed different with Morgan. The dark-skinned agent seemed more fierce about that protectiveness somehow. Even with her profiling skills Prentiss couldn't quite put her finger on it.

It wasn't long before the three profilers had started talking about the case. Feeling relatively protected from scrutiny tucked away in the corner of the room like they were, Reid let his right hand drop below the table. As Prentiss went on about one of her theories regarding the case, he subtlety reached over in Morgan's direction. He rested his hand on Morgan's muscled leg. Morgan didn't make any obvious acknowledgment of the gesture, not wanting to attract Prentiss' attention. It was long though before he had slipped his left hand beneath the table, letting it rest on top of Reid's. Though both men outwardly appeared to be paying attention to Prentiss, it wasn't long before the fingers of their hands were enter twined, hidden safely beneath the table.


	7. Chapter 7

They had finally gotten a break. They had located a person, Ryan Calvert, who looked to be the UnSub. The problem was locating him. Garcia had found three addresses listed for Calvert. Three current addresses, which meant he could be at any one of them. The team had split up each taking one of the addresses. Hotch had taken JJ with him to one of the addresses, and had instructed Morgan and Prentiss to check out a second. That left Reid and Rossi to check out the last address.

"You feeling better today?" Rossi asked casually, as the two of them climbed from the government issued SUV outside of a run-down ranch house. The house was surrounded by trees, the long driveway having isolated the place even from the road.

"Yeah. Why?" Reid asked, surprised by the question.

"Just wondering. You didn't seem yourself yesterday."

"I'm fine," Reid reiterated.

Rossi nodded as he lead the way up the cracked cement walkway. Grass and weeds were poking up through the cracks and the grass was desperately in need of cutting. The house had definitely seen better days. Paint was peeling, shutters hung crookedly off their hinges. The screen door was leaning up against the house next to the doorframe it should have been in.

"Well, if I wanted to hide a kid I had just abducted this would be a likely spot," Rossi commented, he hand going instinctively to his gun as he approached the front steps. Rossi looked down at the steps, as he tentatively put one foot up on them. The boards creaked underneath his weight. "Watch your step. I don't know how solid these steps actually are," he warned Reid who was behind him.

In a few moments the two agents were standing on either side of the door. Rossi rapped on the door loudly. "Ryan Calvert, FBI open up," Rossi called out when there was no reaction to the knock. He knocked again and still received no answer. Reaching out he took hold of the door knob. To his surprise it turned and the door creaked open. "Stay alert," Rossi told him, as the older agent stepped into the house.

"Ryan Calvert, we're coming in," Rossi called out, as he stepped through the front door drawing his weapon. He looked warily around as he stepped into the house. The inside was in as much disrepair as the outside of the house. Rossi reached out and flipped the closest light switch, not at all surprised when nothing happened. As he went for his flashlight a light behind him came on, which told him Reid was one step ahead of him when it came to having light.

Rossi slowly made his way down th front hallway, scanning for any sign of movement. Suddenly he heard a grunt of pain from his co-worker, and spun quickly.

Reid was on the ground, on his back. The younger agent's eyes were closed, but the rise and fall of his chest told Rossi he was still breathing. A medium height man, with the build of a weight lifter, was standing over the other agent. As Rossi brought his gun to bear on the man, the man turned and faced Rossi, raising the rifle he held, training it on Rossi.

"Now, why don't you just drop the weapon and we'll work this out peacefully."

"What's to work out. You're on my property."

"Then you're Ryan Calvert," Rossi said calmly as the guy stepped around Reid, his eyes never leaving Rossi.

"This is my house and you're trespassing. I should just shoot you both and be done with it."

"Our friends know we came here Ryan," Rossi told him. "We don't come back and they're going to be out here looking for us."

"Then maybe I'll just dispose of them too," Ryan replied. He was now standing on the far side of Reid, the younger agent's still body laying still on the ground between them. Rossi watched as Ryan moved his foot over top of Reid's right wrist.

"You don't want to do that," Rossi told him. "We can still work out your previous actions. We took you by surprise, it's understandable. If you do something deliberately now that he is no threat to you, that won't be so easy to work out."

"I need to know he's no threat," Ryan said, stepping down on Reid's wrist, though his gun was still trained on Rossi.

The only movement Rossi saw from the younger agent was the movement of his jaw, as Reid tried not to cry out. Rossi knew then that Reid was pretending to be unconscious. Apparently the UnSub figured it out too.

"I hate people trying to trick me," Ryan said, pointing his gun down at Reid and pulling the trigger.

The movement was enough of a distraction for Rossi to get his own shot in. His shot hit the UnSub in the upper right chest, near the shoulder, causing the man to drop the gun. With him unarmed, Rossi wasted no time charging the man, tackling him. As he struggled with the UnSub he heard Reid talking behind him, calling for back-up, which told him the younger agent was still alive. Rossi finally managed to land a punch on the guy's jaw, dazing him. Rossi quickly turned him over onto his back and handcuffed the guy.

Turning, Rossi saw Reid on his knees, his own gun, held in his right hand which was supported by his left, out and trained on the UnSub.

"Are you okay?" Rossi asked, moving away from the UnSub and moving toward Reid.

"I-I think so," Reid said shakily, lowering his gun and sinking to a sitting position on the floor again.

Rossi knelt beside him, noticing where the bullet had hit the vest Reid was wearing. Quickly, Rossi inspected the spot, relieved to discover that the bullet hadn't gone all the way through.

"I don't know where he came from," Reid said, his eyes still on the UnSub.

"I missed him too when I came in," Rossi said, knowing he was as much to blame for Calvert getting the upper hand on him as the younger agent was.

"Rossi, I think he's waking up," Reid said, nodding toward the suspect.

Reluctantly, Rossi turned from Reid to keep watch over the UnSub until their back-up got there.

* * *

Morgan heard Reid's frantic voice coming over the radio for back-up, just as he and Prentiss were heading back out of the house they had been checking. There had been no sign of Calvert or the missing kid nor any sign that they had been there recently. He felt a pain of guilt go through him, as he and Prentiss broke into a run toward their waiting SUV. _~I wasn't there to protect him. If anything happens to him . . .~_ Morgan thought, reaching the vehicle and climbing inside.

He didn't waste time with his seatbelt, as he started the vehicle. Siren on and lights flashing, Morgan backed the vehicle quickly out of the driveway and into the street. Beside him, Prentiss was buckling her seat belt. Just as worried about their fellow agents as Morgan was, she didn't caution him to slow down. She wanted to get there just as quickly as he did.

~_Please Pretty Boy, be alright_,~ Morgan thought as he wove through the afternoon traffic on the streets.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you've all enjoyed the story.

* * *

Two cop cars and two ambulances were in the driveway as Morgan pulled up to the address Rossi and Reid had checked out. Two other black SUVs in the area told him that Hotch and JJ were also on the scene. As he parked the vehicle behind one of the cop cars, Morgan scrambled from the vehicle and headed toward the house at a run, Prentiss completely forgotten about.

The first familiar person Morgan saw was Rossi, who was watching as the paramedics loaded the UnSub into the back of the closest ambulance. Rossi's clothes looked a little disheveled but other than that he looked to be fine. Though Morgan was grateful for that, the fact that he didn't see Reid worried him.

"Rossi, where's Reid?" Morgan called, before he had even reached him.

"Inside still," Rossi replied. "Hotch and the paramedics are with him."

Morgan didn't waste time replying as he headed toward the house at a full run. Rossi had said the paramedics were with him which meant Reid was hurt. Morgan felt the icy grip of fear as he wondered how badly the kid was hurt.

Bursting through the front door, Morgan came to a quick stop. As he caught his breath, he took in the scene. Reid was already on the gurney, and the paramedics were ready to move him from the house. The left side of his face was bruised and his right hand was in a splint.

"Kid, how bad are you hurt?" Morgan asked, quickly covering the distance to the gurney.

"I'll be fine Morgan," Reid replied. "It's just a possible broken wrist."

Reaching his side, Morgan reached for the kid's left hand. Reid moved it out of Morgan's reach, with a slight nod toward Hotch who wasn't far away. Though hurt by the action, Morgan didn't press the issue.

"Morgan, why don't you go to the hospital with Reid," Hotch said, speaking up. He could see Morgan's concern for the younger agent and someone had to stay at the scene until things were wrapped up. "Prentiss, JJ and I will wrap things up and meet the rest of you at the hospital."

"Got it," Morgan replied, more than happy with the arrangement.

As the paramedics started to wheel Reid out of the house, Morgan walked beside him. They passed Prentiss on the porch. After a brief exchange between Reid and Prentiss they continued toward the remaining ambulance, the other ambulance having already left the scene. Morgan waited for the paramedics to load the gurney and then climbed into the back with his lover. He sat on the bench seat along the side, wanting to reach for Reid's hand again, but restraining himself.

Morgan comforted himself with the fact that Reid was going to be okay. A few x-rays at the hospital, possibly a cast and he would be released. The team would head home and then he could comfort his lover in the privacy of his home.

As the ambulance started moving down the driveway, Morgan sensed more than saw the movement. Looking down, Morgan saw Reid reaching his hand out to him. The older agent reached out and took a hold of Reid's hand, grateful that now away from the rest of the team, Reid was reaching out to him. Tentatively Morgan reached his right hand out, to place it on the side of Reid's face that wasn't bruised. He watched Reid closely for any sign of the younger man pulling away from him. Reid never did and as Morgan's hand came to rest against Reid's cool skin, the younger man inclined his head slightly into the touch. Reid closed his eyes, feeling safe knowing Morgan was nearby.

Morgan could feel the eyes of the paramedic on them, but he didn't bother with even a glance over his shoulder. Let him think what he wanted. They would never see the guy again anyway, and right now he had eyes only for the young man on the gurney.

* * *

It was a little past ten o'clock when Morgan pushed the front door of his house open. Clooney was over at his neighbors and given the time of night, Morgan would wait until the morning to retrieve him. Tonight, it would just be him and Reid. Morgan stepped aside to allow the younger man, his right wrist immobilized by the black brace that he wore.

The x-rays had shown hairline fractures of both bones in his wrist but both men were thankful it wasn't worse. The doctor at the hospital had sent him home with pain medicine that Reid had refused to take, though Morgan had finally convinced him to take some Ibuprofen on the plane ride home.

Morgan followed Reid into the house, carrying both of their go-bags. Reid turned on the lamp on the stand by the door and then headed toward the bedroom. Morgan heard him muttering something about figuring out how to take a bath brace or no brace. Morgan couldn't help by smile. He had no doubt that the young genius would figure something out. He hesitated offering help, knowing that Reid often felt he was babying him when he fussed over him too much. Morgan headed toward the bedroom with their bags, intending to be nearby just in case.

Twenty minutes later, Reid emerged from the bathroom clad in a T-shirt and flannel pajama pants. Morgan stood up from where he had been sitting on the bed. He gave Reid a kiss as he passed him on his way into the bathroom. After quickly showering and donning a T-shirt and sweat pants, Morgan came out of the bathroom. Not seeing Reid in the bedroom, he went in search of the younger man. He found him in the living room, curled up in the easy chair, his injured wrist resting on the one chair arm. Morgan thought his lover looked tired, and more pale than usual.

Morgan crossed over to the couch, placed his cell phone down on the coffee table and settled at the one end of the couch.

"You know, you still owe me thirteen hours to complete my birthday present," Morgan said quietly.

Reid sighed. "Morgan can't it wait. My wrist . . . "

"That won't matter for what I have in mind," Morgan told him. "Come on Reid, please," he begged.

Unable to resist the pleading, Reid got to his feet and Morgan knew he had won.

"Come over here," Morgan instructed, patting the cushion beside. Reid did as he was bidden. Sitting and then lying down as he was instructed. Soon Reid found his shoulders resting against Morgan's arm, his head resting on the older man's shoulder.

"My Pretty Boy," Morgan whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips against Reid's, relishing the feel of his soft lips against his own. Morgan took his right hand and entwined his fingers into Reid's hair. He felt Reid's tongue against his lips and parted them, allowing his tongue entry into his mouth. After the scare he had earlier that day, just being able to hold Reid in his arms, was a comfort. As much as he wanted to comfort his lover, to take his mind away from the pain Morgan knew he was in, Morgan knew he needed the comfort of his lover just as much.

It was a long time before they broke away, both in need of air. Even then, Morgan left his face close, relishing the feel of Reid's breath as he exhaled. He left his hand entwined in the younger man's hair.

"All I could think of while I was driving to that address today was that I didn't know what I would do if I lost you," Morgan confessed softly.

"I'm fine," Reid replied, his eyes looking into Morgan's dark orbs.

Morgan took his fingers out of Reid's hair and let a few fingers trail lightly down his bruised cheek. "You're far from fine, Pretty Boy. I hate knowing that you're in pain."

"I can forget about the pain when you hold me close," Reid whispered.

"I don't plan on letting you go any time soon," Morgan assured him, his lips finding Reid's once again.

"I feel so tired," Reid said quietly, leaning his head against Morgan's shoulder as they broke away for air once again.

"Then sleep, Pretty Boy," Morgan told him softly, tucking hair gently behind Reid's ear.

He reached for a throw pillow on the other end of the couch. Grabbing it, he carefully propped Reid's injured wrist on it.

"Comfortable?" Morgan asked.

Reid nodded in reply, his eyes still closed. "Morgan."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Morgan replied pressing a kiss to Reid's forehead.

It wasn't long before Reid's breathing had evened out. As tired as he was, Morgan didn't close his eyes, but continued to watch his lover sleep. Grateful that Reid hadn't been injured worse than he had been at that house.

Morgan's cell phone rang. Reaching out, trying not to disturb Reid, Morgan grabbed his phone. Looking down he was surprised at the name he saw there.

"Morgan."

"Hope I didn't wake you," Rossi replied.

"I hadn't fallen asleep yet."

"I just wanted to call and check on Reid. Make sure he really was okay."

"Then why didn't you just call Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Because I figured he'd tell you things before admitting it to anyone else and I also figure he's right there with you."

Morgan looked down at Reid's peaceful face. "Why would you say that?"

"I might be old but I'm not stupid. I know there is something going on between the two of you, especially as concerned as you were about him when you arrived at that house today."

"Do the others know?" Morgan asked, a bit surprised.

"I'm not sure. I don't think so. They won't care even if they did know."

"I know that. It's Reid that isn't ready for everyone to know."

"I'll stay quiet, then. So is he okay."

"Sleeping peacefully. The wrist is the only real injury."

"Good.. Take care of him."

"I plan to," Morgan replied. Ending the call, he put the phone back on the coffee table, relieved that at least one of their team members knew. Chances were, the others did too, or soon would. If only Reid wasn't so scared to let them know.

Morgan let his head rest on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He'd worry about that later. Right now he was just going to enjoy having Reid close, and able to feel that he was alive.


End file.
